


You're an Angel to Me

by FandomWorld9728



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue Has a Small Crush on Viper, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: "Something is going with Viper. He's smiling a lot more, isn't trying to kick me out of his house for annoying him, and I think I saw him buying flowers. Conclusion? Viper is in love!""Bro... are you sure?""Of course I am! You doubt me?! The signs are there! And I'll prove it!"
Relationships: Minor Sans (Swapfell)/Sans (Underswap), Minro Viper/Blue, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Viper/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. On a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters used belong to [Lazy cat](https://imjustalazycat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Rus belongs to [AbsurdMage Art](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/)

"I have called you all here today to discuss, what the hell is wrong with Viper." All he received were blank looks from the others. "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious! Something is going with Viper. He's smiling a lot more, isn't trying to kick me out of his house for annoying him, and I think I saw him buying flowers. Conclusion? Viper is in love!"

"Bro... are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You doubt me?! The signs are there! And I'll prove it!" Putting on his sunglasses, Blue put his hands on his hips with a smile. "Boys, we have a mission! Which means, we'll need code names."

"No."

"What?! You guys are lame..."

* * *

"Alright. Is everyone in position?" Blue asked, a group video chat open so everyone could be spread out but still communicate with each other.

"How did we let you talk us into this? And why was I stuck with Pup?"

"Because bro, you are a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Also, you drew the short straw. Now, make sure Pup doesn't blow it by giving us away." Blue didn't want a repeat of the last mission they had involving Viper. There was a cake, a clown, and a bouncy house had caught on fire. He shuddered just by thinking about it. "He should be coming by any second now."

"This is stupid."

"Shut up, Swapy. He's coming." Edge was correct. Viper was walking over to the flower shop nervously messing with his bandana around his neck. He was dressed pretty nicely too. Black slacks, a white v-neck, and a black blazer. They looked new and just screamed _'casual date'_. "I hate to admit this since it'll go straight to his head but, Blue was right. So far."

The smile slipped from his face, replaced with an annoyed frown. "Seriously? Are you looking for a fight? Because-"

"Blue. Please... focus?"

"Right. Sorry... lost my cool for a moment. Thanks, Red." Getting back to the mission, Blue took a few pictures. Not for himself! For evidence... yeah. Evidence. It's not like he had a crush on his best friend or anything. He seemed to be buying flowers from another skeleton. "Wait... when did we get another skeleton in town?" The chat had gone dead silent, making Blue look down to see their jaws hanging open and magic dusting their cheeks. "Guys? What on earth made you-" Looking back up Viper, Blue felt his words die on his tongue and as if his breath had been snatched from him.

Walking down the sidewalk towards Viper, was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Long, silky looking (h/c) hair, sparkling (e/c) eyes... he was captivated.

"Sans!"

"No! Pup, come back!"


	2. Meeting an Angel

Fidgetting with his bandana, Viper tried to calm his nerves with a few deep breaths. He can't believe he actually not only worked up the courage to ask you on a date but that you also _said yes_. He was one of the happiest monsters in the world. Now, after you had given your answer did Viper start having trouble. His nerves were getting the better of him, his original outfit had gotten horribly stained thanks to Alphys. He knew it was just an accident but still... it sucked. Not to mention he didn't get enough sleep over worrying that you would finally realize how boring and scary he truly was. Just like everyone else did... Shaking his head to clear away those negative thoughts, Viper entered the flower shop and was greeted by a tall skeleton.

"Welcome back, Viper. Getting more flowers for your lovely lady?"

Viper felt magic flood his cheeks. "N-No! S-she's not my lady... yet. But I'm hoping that changes today."

A knowing smirk was on the florist's face. "Oh?"

_'Shit... I shouldn't have said that. Now he's going to tease me.'_ Fixing the taller skeleton with a glare, Viper got ready to lecture him. "Rus-"

His scolding was cut short as a small bouquet of Snap Dragons and Tiger Lilys was shoved in his face. "On the house. Since you're such a loyal customer and all. These are the ones you buy the most. Right?"

They both knew the answer to that question. Scowling, he carefully took the flowers. "...Thank you. That's very kind of you." 

"Think of it as a good luck present." Sending him a grateful nod, Viper looked down at the flowers. A small smile crept its way onto his skull. Maybe his luck was turning around. "Go get her, tiger."

Almost running into the door on his way out, he sent him the middle finger over his shoulder as Rus just laughed. Sighing, he wished just for one thing to go his way today. Was that too much to ask for? Just one thing to go right?

"Viper!" There it was. That sweet voice that was like music to his ears... ear holes. Whatever. This isn't something he needs to dwell on. You were so beautiful. But, then again, when weren't you? Your long (h/c) hair shined in the sun, those jewel-like (e/c) eyes sparkling with happiness... and her dress. Was it new? He doesn't remember ever seeing it before. It... It was the same color as his magic! He could feel the magic burning his cheeks yet again and found it hard to speak. Your bell-like giggle snapped him out of his stupor. _Thank Asgore_. "What's wrong, Viper? Human got your tongue?"

"If you stick tongue out at me and I swear to Asgore I'll grab it." Another round of giggles had his SOUL feeling warm. "So, are you ready for-"

"SANS!

"Pap? Wha?" Before Viper could process what was going on, his brother was clinging to him, almost knocking them to the ground. "What are you doing here? I thought Blue and Swapy were supposed to be hanging out with you today?"

"They were. The others joined us too. But-"

"Is this your brother?"

"Yeah. This is Pup. Pup, this is (Y/n). She's my... uh..." 

Looking at the human girl his brother was with, Pup's eyes sparkled. "Sans, you never told me you knew an angel..."

That pretty splash of red and orange that reminded him of fire rose to your cheeks at those words. "What?! N-no! I'm not an angel!"

Tilting his head in confusion, Pup looked over at his little brother. "She's not?"

Getting an idea, Viper smirked. "You're right Pap. She is an Angel. She just doesn't believe it. Isn't that sad?" More wonderful colors appeared on your cheeks as Pup nodded in agreement. 

"Viper, I swear to Satan..."


	3. Viper's  (& Pup's) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than what I wanted... but the next part will be longer

"Oh... I lost again. How are you so good at this game, Pup?"

There Viper was, sitting at their table while he watched his date and his brother playing arcade games and waited for their pizza to be ready. _'I can't believe my brother stole my date... But they're both having fun so I'm not too upset about it.'_

The only real problem was that his plans had been thrown to the wind and had to adapt them. He was nothing if not flexible. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the schedule for the theater. _'If we finish up here by three, we can still make the movie and go to the amusement park.'_

Feeling warm lips press against his cheek, his face flushed with color. How many times was this girl going to make him blush? Looking at you, he held the spot that now had glitter on it. "What was that for?"

"For going along with me inviting your brother on our date."

* * *

_Sighing, Viper pulled out his phone and began to call Blue. He and his stupid brother were supposed to be hanging out with Pup and having a sleepover as promised. However, he was unaware of said skeletons freaking out in a nearby brush. "Come on... pick up."_

_"Is everything alright, Viper?"_

_"Yeah. We'll go to lunch after I get these little shits to come and get Pup."_

_Seeing how sad he looked at that, you felt a stabbing in your SOUL. You wanted to make him feel better and knew just how to do it. "Why don't we just bring him along? You can try and get a hold of those boys later or we can drop him off after. It's on the way, right?" This got you three different reactions. Two of which came from Viper. Pup looked rather hopeful while Viper went from shocked to thoughtful._

_"Alright. I did want you two to meet and hang out anyways. Now seems as good a time as any."_

_The sparkle in his eyes made the two smile "Hooray!" Jumping, he hugged them, taking the three of them to the ground. "Thank you! Are we having pizza for lunch?"_

_Sharing a look with his date, Viper gave in. "We are now..."_

* * *

Having a seat next to him, something colorful sitting on the other side of him caught your eye. "Viper... what are those?"

"Huh?" Looking next to him, color returned full-blown to his cheeks. "Oh! T-These... these are for you." 

Taking the flowers offered to you, you couldn't stop the giant smile that stretched across your face. Not that you wanted to. "Snapdragons and Tiger lilies... Viper. These are-"

"Your favorite. I know."

"Thank you. I love them." Seeing you lean forward, Viper's SOUL pounded in his chest. Were you going to kiss him?! Like, actually kiss him?! Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned forward slowly. This was it... something he's dreamed about doing many times before. It was finally happening! Or not. His phone went off loudly to Blue's stupid ring tone, causing him to jump and scream. Could this day get any more embarrassing?

Giving a nervous chuckle, he sent you an awkward smile as he answered the phone. You were looking far too amused by all of this for his liking. "Hello?"

"Uh... hey ya, buddy. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Blue... WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET PUP WONDER AROUND TOWN ON HIS OWN WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SPENDING THE DAY WITH HIM?!"

Gulping, Blue tugged on his bandana around his neck. "He just sort of ran off. I-I know what you're thinking! We were totally looking for him and we didn't want to call you because you said you had important stuff to take care of."

Rubbing his forehead, Viper looked over at his brother who was exchanging a mountain of tickets at the prize counter. The poor teen running it looked horrified at the amount. "How did he... nevermind. Just come and get him. We're at the pizza arcade over by Muffet's place."

"Will do."

"(Y/n)!" Running over to the two, Pup went behind you and put something around your [neck](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0891/9522/products/P900_large.jpg?v=1581106451). "I got you something as a thank you for letting me join you and for playing with me. The person over there said that the stone is really rare and is for protection."

"Oh, Pup... thank you. I love it." Taking his face in gently in your hands, you placed a light kiss in thanks on his cheek, giggling at the orange flush that appeared. "Does this mean that you'll be protecting me now?"

Standing straight, he placed his hand over his SOUL and looked very proud of himself. "I promise."


	4. Viper's Date

After saying goodbye to Pup with the promise to play again sometime (while making sure that you stayed out of sight of the swapshits), Viper got the two of you back on track for your date. All the while, never knowing that they were being followed. The movie was going as well as his luck would allow it. He had thought he bought tickets for the newest romantic comedy but they ended up being for some horror movie he couldn't remember the name to. You had assured him that it was okay and that you two should watch it since he already had the tickets. Viper knew he could handle the movie but... could you? The answer was... kind of. You got excited about the special effects and loved the plotline but still got scared. Well... the good thing was that you laughed whenever something scared you. That, and you jumped practically into his lap meaning that he got to hold you close. The end of the movie soon came, much to Viper's relief and disappointment.

"That movie wasn't half bad."

"Right? The special effects were awesome. So much more realistic since monsters started using their magic to make movies." Standing, you handed him the empty popcorn bucket before stretching. "Sorry for _jumping your bones_ the whole time."

"C-Could you not phrase it like that. Especially with that smug look?"

"Wow. I think that's a new shade of blue for you."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful time Viper. I'm sorry things didn't go as planned..." Picking a piece of sushi off his shoulder that they missed, you tried your best not to seem too anxious. You didn't want to leave Viper and go back to the palace... However, you didn't have much of a choice and settled on a plan of your own before you were dragged away from your safe place.

"It... wasn't all that bad. Kind of wish that swan didn't chase me for my cucumber sandwich though."

"What was a swan doing in the middle of an amusement park anyways?"

"I really have no clue. I really did have fun though. I was with you after all." Clearing his throat, Viper was determined to say what was on his mind. To his surprise, his head was turned as a warm pair of lips covered his mouth. _'SH-SHE'S KISSING ME?! Is this a dream? What do I do?'_ Feeling you start to pull away, he began to panic. He didn't want it to end! He hadn't kissed you back yet! Placing his hand on your cheek, Viper closed his eyes and fully enjoyed the kiss. Gently running his thumb across your cheek, he placed his free hand on the small of your back, pulling you as close as he could.

The moment was perfect... at least until there was a loud honk from behind them, startling you and causing you both to smack your heads together. Groaning, Viper glared at the smirking lizard in the car. "Seriously?! There wasn't a better way to do that?! You could have at least gave us a couple more minutes!"

"Make out on your own time! I've got a schedule to keep!"

Kissing his cheek, you smiled softly at him. "Let's go on another date soon. Don't forget to come and visit me, okay? Oh! Bring your brother sometimes too."

"I'd never forget to visit you and I'm sure Pap would love that." Once you were in the car, Viper sent you one last wave before heading inside with a happy sigh. His good mood was short-lived as he was yanked by his arm into the middle of a skeleton circle. "What the hell?!" Tearing his arm from Blue's grasp, he fixed his shirt before fixing them all with a glare. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Sharing a look, all the boys smiled before putting their arms around him. "YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"GAH! LET GO OF ME BEFORE WE ALL-" A loud thud echoed through the house. "...fall..."

"Who knew that you could put the moves on a girl, grandma?"

"You did, Blue." Pup piped up from where he was eating his leftover pizza from lunch. "That's why you wanted all of us to follow him."

"You. WHAT?!"

"V-Viper! Buddy of mine! L-let's just calm down and think about this for a moment. AAAHHH!"

"Not only did you spy on me but yu purposely ruined our kiss at the pizza place!"

* * *

Handing Blue an icepack, Red took a seat across from Viper in their remade circle and asked what was on everyone's mind. "So... how did you meet her?"

"Huh? How I met her? Well..." Thinking about it, he never really did talk about her to anyone but Rus. But that's only because he bought flowers from him so often. "I met her during one of my visits to the queen. About two years ago."


	5. Where It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL DEAL WITH HEAVY STUFF LIKE MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!

_Walking into the palace for his usual meeting with the queen, Viper stopped dead in his tracks in the throne room. Standing next to the queen was a human girl covered from head to toe in cuts, bruises, and dirt. Your hair was matted and your dress was dirty and ripped in different places. He was surprised it was still holding together. “Viper. I’m glad you could make it. Come here my child, I have someone I wish you to meet." Doing as he was told, Viper went and stood in front of his queen. "Her name is (Y/n) and she will be our guest for a long while. You will be in charge of her.”_

_"Yes, my queen." When you turned to look at him, Viper swallowed a gasp. Your eyes were unfocused and cloudy, and it almost seemed as if you were looking straight through him. **'Was she... blind?'** When he looked to Toriel for answers, all she did was give him a sad smile. He wasn't going to get any answers out of her. _

_"Viper, I'd like you to stay behind with me while she gets cleaned up. We have much to discuss."_

_The next, Viper officially started his job as being a guard for the human girl. He was shocked to find that all of your injuries had disappeared and that your eyes were clear yet somehow still a bit unfocused. It was the oddest thing. He'll just have to add that to his ever-growing list of questions. Not that the queen would answer_ _them. He would stay by her side until he was called away for another job or it was time for him to go home. They never spoke and it seemed you preferred it that way. The reasoning being that whenever Viper saw anyone besides the queen talk to you, you would flinch and begin to shake. Especially if that person was either a male or aggressive. This only helped confirm his theory that someone had hurt you. The first time he tried to talk to you, about a month into your stay, you got scared and ran away. That kind of reaction made his SOUL hurt. Not that he's not used to people finding him scary... When he finally confronted the queen about it, determined to get some answers, all she said was that it wasn't her story to tell but that someone close to you had hurt you very badly. You were afraid to get close to anyone._

**_'So... I was right. Why couldn't I have been wrong this time?_** **_How could someone do something like that? It makes me sick!'_ **

_Over the next few months, they would form an odd type of friendship by accident. Not that he's complaining. You're a great person and nice to be around. Who knew all it would take to start a friend was a snickerdoodle and some hot chocolate? The queen had called him in on one of his days off, saying that it was an emergency and that he needed to bring specific items. "What the hell does she need cookies and hot chocolate for?! How is this an emergency?" Sighing, he went into the throne room. "My queen? Are you here? I've got the-" Something wasn't right. The throne room was empty and the palace was eerily silent. The only thing that he could find was..._ _"Blood?"_

_Following the trail of it to behind one of the curtains, Viper quickly tore it away and to reveal a very scared, very bloody (Y/n). You looked at him with wide (e/c) eyes and tried to get up and run, only to fall and drop a blood-covered[dagger](https://i.redd.it/d8czqng5jwb11.jpg). Slowly, the pieces fell into place as Viper looked from your bleeding body that didn't show any signs of stopping, and the dagger. He was so pissed! Why would you do something like this? Why would someone hurt you so much that you feel like this is the only solution? Despite how upset he was, he had to remain calm or else you'd run off again. Setting down the treats he brought, he slowly walked over to you and carefully lifted you up into his arms, pocketing the_ _dagger._

_"It's okay. You don't have to be scared anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. That includes yourself." Making his way to one of the bathrooms, Viper stole a glance down at you from the corner of his socket, happily surprised to see that you had calmed down and had the oddest color covering your cheeks. Red and orange. Just like fire. Why a human had a combination of colors like that, he could only theorize. However, that could be done later. Right now, he needed to get you cleaned up and_ _bandaged._

_Once he had you cleaned and patched up, Viper sat you on your bed before going to retrieve the abandoned treats. Sitting down next to you, he handed you one of the cups. "It's hot chocolate... or it was. I think it's a little too cold to be considered that anymore." Taking the drink, you just stared at it. Sighing, he turned to grab the packet of cookies only to drop them at seeing steam coming out of both their cups. "What the?! How did-"_

_Pointing to the cookies, your eyes were sparkling and when you turned those sparkling gems on him, he froze in place. Why didn't he notice before how beautiful they were? Putting your hands together in front of you, you jutted your bottom lip out. ' **Is she pouting? Why is she- oh! The cookies!'**_

_"You... want one of these?" You answered by nodding quickly and happily expected one of the cookies with the biggest smile Viper had ever seen. "You really like snickerdoodles, don't you?" When you looked up from nibbling on your cookie, Viper couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're a complete mess. Here," Taking out a handkerchief, he gently wiped the crumbs from your face. "there. All better." Sticking your tongue out at him, you went back nibbling the sweet like a_ _bunny. "Hey! Keep sticking that tongue out at me and I swear to Asgore I'll grab it."_

_After that day, you didn't mind when Viper would try and talk with you - even making an effort to communicate with him in some way - and would sometimes seek out his company. Especially when he brought with their special_ _treat. They began to grow closer and you started smiled more. The first time he saw you smile, he had sworn he was in the presence of an angel. That unintentional comment earned him the sight of that unusual and gorgeous blush and maybe a punch to the arm. But all that was crashing before his eyes as he watched someone precious to him break and beg._


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped, (Y/n) is pushed to her breaking point. (This chapter is a birthday present for Imjustalazycat. Happy birthday!) (P.S. I also did some editing on the previous chapters so go ahead and reread those if you want) (P.S.S. Just in case you were curious, MC is exactly two inches shorter than Viper)

**_'I don’t remember how we got here. Wherever here was. But we needed to get out of her as soon as possible. These men… are horrible people.'_ **

_“Now, are you gonna talk, princess? Or are we gonna have to keep beatin’ upon your bodyguard here.”_

_“How many times do I have to tell you, morons, that she doesn’t talk and that she’s not-?” A knee to face… Viper… he was laying there in pain… bleeding… and it was all your fault. You were powerless to help him in your current state._

_“Vi… Viper…” Your voice cracked and was barely above a whisper but by the look on his face, you knew that he had somehow heard you._

_“(Y/n)… you said my name?”_

_“Whadda know, boys? The little lady can speak. It also seems like he’s more than just a bodyguard. A boyfriend perhaps? If so… It would really tear her up if we did something like this!” The man pulled out a knife which caused you to panic._

_You began to yell, to plead, to beg as loud as you could. Anything to get them to stop. “Please… I-I’ll do wh-whatever you want. J-Just let him… just let him go.”_

_“What? No… no! How could you say something like that?! Fight back! Do something besides just sitting there and taking it!”_

_“Is that…” Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you took a deep breath and looked at him with a resolution you hadn’t felt in so many years. “Is that an order?”_

_He looked taken off guard by your question and took a moment to think over what it could have meant. ' **Didn't the queen say something about that? About giving her orders? Come on, Viper! Think! Your lives on the line! If you don't do something, she'll just let them do as they please just so... just so I won't get hurt.'** There was only one thing he could do. He'll worry about the how's and why's later. “Yes. That is an order. Fight_ back.”

_“Understood.” Closing your eyes, you hung your head and let your (h/c) hair cover your face like you had admitted defeat._

_The man stopped approaching Viper and made his way back over to you wearing a cocky smirk. “Looks like she wised up. Now you’ll tell us exactly what we want to know or else your boyfriend here is finished. Got it?” You felt his cold, disgusting fingers grab your chin and jerk your head up to look at him. “Now let me see those pretty (e/c) eyes of yours.”_

_Opening your eyes, you giggled at his horrified face. “You made a huge mistake taking us. You made an even bigger mistake by hurting **him!** "_

_A powerful blast of magic knocked the men back and surrounded you. Slowly standing, the magic continued to swirl around you, sending your hair flying and revealing your now multicolored eyes. Red and orange... with a blue flame dancing in them. Everything about you was beginning to[change](https://dragonlily88.tumblr.com/post/612412693982347264/i-used-rinmarugamescom-to-make-this-design-that). Your skin took on a slightly darker shade (unless your skin is darker in which case it lightened), your hair became a living flame. Shades of orange, red, and blue flickering around your head. Your outfit was anything but the modest dress you'd usually wear, black wings sprouted from your back along with matching horns on your head and a tail near your lower back. With this new look, came three tattoos. A crimson red on that looked like fire climbing up the side of your waist, and two black ones that branched out covered most of the area around it. One around your eye and the other on your chest, hidden by your shirt._

_Once your beet touched the ground, there was a sizzling sound as steam rose from the spot. Your body's temperature had risen above what humans could withstand, high enough so that the rope around your wrists burned away and became ash at your feet. Tilting your head, a sadistic smile found it's way onto your face. "I just love when silly little human men think they can go around doing whatever they want because they think they're so big and bad. It's such an amazing feeling to put them in their place... where should I start?"_

_"What the hell?!"_

_"You never told us she could do that!"_

_The boss smirked at the newest development. "So... it really is the princess. I've heard rumors about this form but never thought I'd get to see it in person. This is our chance! Men, we have to get her to submit to us!"_

_"Hell no!"_

_"Are you crazy?!"_

_"Submit? You think you can get me to submit to you...? DO NOT INSULT ME! I am the demon of fire and passion. I am the lady born of flames and blood. I am Princess Ishtar from the house of Lucifer. You disgusting worms would have had an easier time trying to form a contract with me. But that flew out the window when you got the brilliant idea to not only the human I use as a vessel but also the one person she cares about the most. For all of the sins, you have committed I will take your souls and damn you for all eternity."_

_It all happened so quickly... Viper wasn't sure if this was real life or a horrible nightmare. This demon, Ishtar, was burning these men alive and laughing while she did it!_ _' **What's going on... this isn't right. This isn't (Y/n)!' S** truggling to his feet, Viper ignored the pain coursing through his body and leaned against a wall for support._ _"Stop! This is insane!" She wasn't listening. The souls of those human men were sucked into some sort of black lamp with a pink glow._

_"Aren't they beautiful? The souls of the damned and sinners."_

"Grr... (Y/n)! I know you're in there! Come back to me! Please... come back..." He couldn't take it any longer. The room spun as the world turned black. The last thing he remembered was that demon looking at him with worry and someone shouting his name.

"VIPER!"


End file.
